


Broadway

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Week August 2015 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Cartinelli Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, Angie.” For her years of spy work, years of yelling at generals in war rooms, all her voice gave her was a half-hopeful whisper. </p>
<p>The story of Angie's success and Peggy's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It all seemed to happen overnight. Peggy was heading to France, one of Stark’s toys was spotted wandering the black market, when Angie landed a side role a few lefts of Broadway. Peggy broke a man’s arm to get back in time for the opening night. She brought flowers and they drank schnapps well into the night.

Angie was offered another role only months after, Tony asked her to quit. Peggy gave her a rousing speech about regrets and Angie’s last day at the L&L was filled with smiles. Angie got her own dressing room and she pulled Peggy in for a bit more than a kiss when Peggy showed up backstage with violets.

Three more roles and Angie was sitting in an interview for Broadway. Almost three years after France, Peggy opened the paper Sousa put on her desk to see an article circled in red: “Rising Starlet, Angela Carter.” Peggy almost lost her L.A. coffee.

Another year and Peggy came back to New York to see Angie in her first leading role. A worried smile and a bouquet of roses was all she carried, the bottle of schnapps tucked away in a coat pocket. The man at the rear door said everyone wanted to see Angie, wouldn’t let her through.

Peggy went in a window. It was worryingly easy to get to Angie’s room, a few smiles and one unconscious stage hand, and Peggy stood outside “Angela Carter’s” door. If the anxiety swirling through Peggy’s stomach was any less, she’d go back out and yell at the security man.

Peggy chewed on her lip until she heard approaching footsteps. Angie sat at her mirror, humming the main tune, she didn’t turn to see who’d walked in. 

“John, I told you to knock,” Her voice floated over Peggy and the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. just about lost her nerve. “A girl could be indecent behind closed d-“

Angie glanced behind her and the words stopped. A silence crashed down on them and Peggy swallowed. Angie stared at her and turned slowly in her chair, almost as if she were afraid Peggy would bolt. 

“Hello, Angie.” For her years of spy work, years of yelling at generals in war rooms, all her voice gave her was a half-hopeful whisper. 

Angie’s eyebrow popped up, Italians never could hide their feelings, “You better have brought schnapps after so long, English. And the good kind too, I’m not a cheap broad anymore.” There would be time for anger later, but at the moment, the love of Angie’s life had stalled on saving the world to come and see her opening night.

Peggy smiled and slipped the almost twenty dollar bottle from under her jacket, “You never were darling.” 

Angie quirked a smiled and motioned for Peggy to sit across from her, “Well, you sure do know how to butter a girl up.” She took the flowers and placed them on the adjoining counter. 

“Angie?” 

Angie waited, this was the tone she’d heard before Peggy told her what she didn’t do at the phone company and the one that preceded the move to L.A. The roiling in her stomach was worse than her brief stint with stage freight. 

“Why did you take my last name?” Peggy was worrying her bottom lip again and Angie hated to see that gorgeous lipstick messed up for no reason. 

The schnapps was good after all, why not?

“Well, y’see English,” Angie pulled out the heavy New York accent she’d been told to lose and rose to saunter over to the almost trembling woman across from her, “Someone told me about regrets and living only once.” She brushed Peggy’s hands from her lap and took their place. “Said something about taking the chances you get because sometimes,” She pressed a lipstick-free kiss to Peggy’s lips, “they only happen once.”

Peggy got the hint. She spent two weeks in New York on her ‘business trip’ and promised she’d be back and call as much as possible. 

“I’ve heard it all before English, you gotta deliver.”

Fourteen trips to New York and four years later, Peggy was just stepping out of her morning shower when the phone rang. She smiled, “Good mo-“

“I’m coming to L.A.” 

Peggy blinked.

“They want me in the movies.”

Peggy didn’t cry very often, but she gave herself a pass that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this one, it was originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli as a part of the Cartinelli Week hosted on Tumblr.


End file.
